Velma Has A Celebrity BoyFriend!
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Velma has a celebrity boyfriend and a very-good-guy-best-friend get JEALOUS. Can you guess the celebrity at the end of the story? Review your Guess.! Please! :D :D :D Yes, there is a cliffhanger in ch.1
1. Chapter 1

Velma Is Dating a Celebrity?!

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: So, I've decided to make a story about Velma having a celebrity boyfriend! A guy-best friend gets jealous...VERY JEALOUS!

Chapter One: Velma's First Date

The Gang had been chilling at the HQ. Shaggy was in his bedroom listening to All-American-Rejects "I Wanna" in his IPod, while watching the T.V. Shaggy was changing the channels and thats when he got to Nickeoloden. The channel was giving Shaggy's favorite show, "Drake and Josh". "Groovy..." said Shaggy eating some Flamin'Hots.

"Oh god, Oh god, OH GOD!" said Velma looking in her wardrobe and passing through every outfit. Velma had barely got out the shower only wearing a towel to cover her body. Velma finally found what to wear and she started getting dress. Velma was looked for her comb but she couldn't find it. "UGGHHH!" groaned Velma. Velma went out her door across the hallway to a door that had signs of peace signs and stuff.

Knock Knock Knock.

Shaggy didn't hear Velma at all, He was jumping up and down on his bed singing along to the song. "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. Everyday, but all I have is time. Our Love's perfect crime!" yelled Shaggy.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"SHAGGY! OPEN THE DOOR!" yell Velma. Shaggy heard the knock when there was the solo part, Shaggy press pause on the song and went to his door. "Sorry Velms, What did you need?" said Shaggy when he opened the door. Velma puffed out a sigh and said, "Can I just lend your comb for a little?" said Velma. "Okay." said Shaggy getting his comb from his drawers. "Why are you all dress for something, your going to a party or what?" said Shaggy coming back to the door and giving Velma his comb, as Velma started combing her short hair she said "Shaggy, I'm going on a date." said Velma, Shaggy felt his heart stopped. "A Date?! With Who!?" said Shaggy. "I wish I can tell you, but time is flying by. Thanks for the comb." said Velma giving back Shaggy his comb. They did their handshake by putting their fists together turning it and doing letting explode side-effect to it, and the end of it was wiggling their finger to each other. Velma went back in her room, closing the door behind her "Oh why didn't you tell her, now she is going on a date!" thought Shaggy holding the comb very tight now. Shaggy was about to close his door until Daphne came by, "Oh hey, Shaggy. Are you Okay?" said Daphne noticing Shaggy's sadness. "Oh I'm alright." Shaggy faked a smile.

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

"Oh gosh! He is here!" said Velma running out her bedroom. Shaggy and Daphne looked at Velma as she ran like a crazy person to the door. Fred was watching T.V. seeing the trailer of "Red Dawn". Fred notice Velma and before he could even say a word she said, "Everybody Shutup!" when Velma finally got to the door. "Velma, what is wrong?" said Shaggy. "Yeah, what's gotten into you?" said Daphne putting her hand on her hip. "Shush! My date is here! Please Guys, Promise me that you guys won't make a big deal out of this!" said Velma calming down and everyone made confused faces. Velma opened the door and she said "Hi! Um you want to come in?" said Velma. There was a silent moment and Velma stepped away; Everyone gasped with wide-looking-shape-mouths of O's. "Um, Guys...This is my date." said Velma smiling nervously with lots of blushing on her face. Daphne eyes were wide with a little bit of shock, but yet of jeolousness because Velma was about to go on a date with the "Beloved Idol Actor of Her Dreams". Fred was getting angry to see that Daphne was in love with Velma's date. Shaggy swallowed hard, feeling hurt, yet angry and jealous all at the same time. Shaggy justed crossed his arms across his chest, holding back his tears as hard as he could.

Okay Cliffhanger :D :D :D Hehehe can you guess who is the Celebrity?! Tell Me your Guess on Review! Please! :D There will be a chapter Two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Velma Has A Celebrity Boyfriend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SD.**

**A/N: Oh well! Only 13 people have been reading this and 1 person has reviewed and favorite this story so far! Thank you person for at least caring and favorite this story, your Awesome!**

**Chapter Two: Everyone is Jealous**

Silence reigned in the room, as everyone was surprised who it was; Velma's date finally said something. "Are you guys Mystery Inc.? If you guys are, you guys are awesome! I'm your biggest fan!" Shaggy clenched his jaw as he spoke. "How could she be dating him? For god's sake! He is so out her league!" As Shaggy thought this, his arms that were crossed tightened.

Velma came over to him with her date, clearly intending to introduce them. "Oh, and this is my best friend, Shaggy," she said, as her date smiled at Shaggy, though he looked Shaggy over before even shaking Shaggy's hand. "Pleased to meet you. Dude, you are like my idol." Shaggy wanted nothing more then to give pain to Velma's date by squeezing his hand but he knew Velma would hate him if he were to make her date run away. "What a suck-up, heart breaker!" thought Shaggy.

Velma sighed, saying, "Well guys, as he's already meet you all, this is my date, Josh Peck." Everyone was silent at her announcement, making Josh uncomfortable. "Wow! Um, well, it's getting late. Shall we go, my lady?" he said, offering his arm to Velma. "Why yes, Josh," Velma took his offered arm, "Bye guys!" Velma laughed happily as she skipped out of the apartment with Josh.

As soon as the door closed, Shaggy couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "Shaggy, don-" Daphne started, noticing his reaction but never got the chance to say anything as Shaggy ran from the room and into his bedroom, closing the door. "Oh gosh…" she said, putting a hand on her forehead. Fred looked at her, "What?"

"Um…nothing…I mean, how could Velma do this to me? She so knew I liked Josh Peck!" she said hurriedly, trying to distract Fred as she sat down next to him. "Hey!" Fred frowned, looking offended at her because of what she said. "Oh, I'm sorry! I love you, baby." Daphne said, stroking Fred's cheek in comfort. Before Fred could kiss Daphne, she moved her head away, looking in a different direction. "I _know_ I'm prettier. How could he like Velma?" Daphne muttered, putting a finger on the side of her lips. Fred gave her a shocked look, "What?!" he exclaimed, feeling offended all over again. "Oh nothing, baby. I gotta go do…um…research! Yeah, research." Daphne gave Fred a quick kiss on the cheek and left for their bedroom.

"How could Daphne like Josh Peck more than me? I mean. I was a football player in high school and I work out. Josh doesn't…or does he? I'm hotter than him, Daphne loves me and only me!" thought Fred, feeling a little jealous.

Shaggy slammed his door and he fell down on his bed, his face buried into the pillow and letting all his tears soak the pillow. Scooby-Doo woke up, hearing the sound of Shaggy's sobbing; he got up from his little bed that was on the floor. Scooby's ears were flat on his head as he approached Shaggy and he whimpered softly, his wet nose touching Shaggy's hand. Getting no response, Scooby started licking his hand and Shaggy sat up, watching as he wiped his tears away.

"Rhat's wrong, Raggy?" said Scooby. "Oh, it's nothing, old buddy, old pal." Shaggy sniffed. "It's rbout Relma, right?" said Scooby whimpering a little. "Well…I know this is going to make you laugh, but…" Shaggy sniffed again and he licked his lips, "I love Velma, more then a friend. Scooby, I care about her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way. She has a boyfriend." Shaggy looked down, playing with his fingers. "Ra royfriend? Rho?" said Scooby. "Scooby, you wouldn't believe me anyways." said Shaggy. "Rust rell me!" said Scooby, exasperated.

Shaggy looked at Scooby, "The one and only from Drake and Josh. Josh Peck." Scooby's mouth fell to floor. "Ram ro realous!" thought Scooby.

**Please review. There will be more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Velma Has A Celebrity Boyfriend!

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: Please Review!

Chapter Three: The Date

Velma's POV:

As I got into Josh's Old Ford Mustang (Which is a cool car, you know) I could tell that the gang seem…I don't know, I guess "Jealous". But I wonder why Fred or Daphne would be Jealous? I mean, like why would they even be jealous? I don't know, but then I noticed about Shaggy. I know there was something he was holding in, but I can't find the logical reason why. I know Shaggy only loves me as a friend; this is why I'm on a date with Josh Peck. Awe…Josh Peck, he such a cutie-pie, he is funny and smart; But there is one thing that Josh will never have from me. The same love that I have for my little "Shaggy"…Why did you never notice me, Shaggy? For sure I'll never be the one for him…

Velma looked at the top window from Shaggy's room; Shaggy just looked back at her. Velma felt a hand touch hers, it was Josh's. Velma looked into Josh's eyes and Josh smiled looking back at the road as they drove off. "So, how was your day?" said Josh. Velma nod and said "Fine, how was yours." Josh smiled, "Horrible, paparazzi has been all over me today." Velma nod again, "You think there will be paparazzi at the place your taking me to?" said Velma. "I made sure for that." Josh smiled and looked at Velma for a minute "She is so beautiful…Even with those glasses on." Thought Josh before looking back the road.

When they got there, Josh got off first going to Velma's side and opening the door for her. "Thanks." Velma smiled at Josh as they held hands. Josh took Velma to the "Malt Shop" they sat down at the very corner of the place. A waiter came up to them as they sat down, "May I take your order?" said the waiter with a sarcastic tone. Josh looked at the punkie-looking-girl, "Yeah, I would like a bottle of water and a-Josh stop to look at Velma and she finished the sentence "Hot fudge sundae, please." The waiter wrote down the order on the paper and walked away. "I didn't know you like Hot Fudge Sundaes." Josh looked into Velma's brown eyes. "I'm a big fan of hot fudge sundaes." They looked deeply into each other's eyes. There was interruption between them with the waiter, "Ahem, that will be $10.25" said the waiter holding the hot fudge sundae and bottle of water. Josh pays the waiter and the waiter puts down the sundae and bottle of water between Josh and Velma, Velma smiled as the waiter walked away. Josh drank from the water and he looked at Velma, "So how is it being in Mystery Inc.?" Velma ate some of the sundae and she looked at Josh, "It's a lot work for me mostly." Josh made a confuse face, "Isn't for all of the gang?" Velma shrugs, "Not all of them. I sometimes have to do mostly the research and the solving. Fred is the one who makes the traps, Daphne is the one who gets kidnapped, and then Shaggy and Scooby get the bad guy. We all work together, like sometimes Shaggy is a sweetie when I lose my glasses and he has extra ones for me." Velma sat back after she finished her sundae. Josh nod and said, "You really care about Shaggy, don't you?" Velma got butterflies in her stomach and said, "I only see him as a friend." Josh chuckled and looked away, "Shaggy and Velma sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Velma shrugged and kicked Josh in leg but not very hard. "Ouch, you own me one." Josh got up and sat next to Velma, He wrapped his arms around Velma's waist and he tickled her. Velma giggled and she had her hands on Josh's chest, "Josh!" said Velma looking into Josh's eyes, their faces were inches apart. Josh stopped tickling Velma and instead he pulled Velma closer to that there were this close from kissing, before they kissed there was a noise of a camera snap. "Say cheese to the camera!" said a man with a camera. Josh got up and Velma covered her face, right away they left out the Malt Shop and into the car. There was a group full of paparazzi, "Freaking paparazzi, Velma I'm sorry." Josh looked at Velma as she nod, Velma felt so flushed with mixed emotions all at the same time. When Josh finally arrived at Velma's place, Josh looked into Velma's eyes. "Thanks for taking me on a date, Josh." Velma forehead touched Josh's forehead. "We should go out again next time, Velma. Also, you're Welcome." Josh kissed Velma in the forehead and she pulled away, smiling as she got out of Josh's car. Josh smiled and he watched Velma as she went inside, when she went inside Josh said out loud "Gosh, she is a cutie." Velma came inside and when she went in the hallway and opened her door to her bedroom, she saw Daphne sitting down on her bed. "We need a serious talk, now." Daphne crossed her arms to her chest with jealousy.

Please Review! Chapter 3 is being worked on! Please Review! :D:D:D


	4. Chapter 4

Velma Has A Celebrity Boyfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: Here is Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Daphne Talk

Velma looked at the Jealous-Looking-Daphne here, she knew she was jealous or something was up.  
"What is it?" said the brunette. "We need to talk. Why you didn't tell me that you, Velma Dinkley are dating the hottest guy ever Josh Peck?!" The red-head was being very dramatic and she wanted freaking answers from Velma desperately. "We're just friends, Daphne" said Velma. Daphne rolled her eyes, "Oh wow, really? That is the oldest trick in the book, Velma". "Fine, so yeah…we're kind of dating" said Velma looking away to hide her red cheeks. "Kind of isn't a word! Tell me, who asked who and how in the world did you guys became to be?" The red-head held on tight to one of Velma's pillows. Velma looked back at Daphne and sigh, "You want to know?" The red-head nod really quick and Velma smiled, "Well…It all happen when we went to that party of ours at the museum…"

(Flash-Back)

Velma was viewing a monster; she turned to see Shaggy talking to a very beautiful girl. Velma sighed sadly as she looked down, "Why, just why Shaggy doesn't ever notice me? I know there will be a guy for me…not even in this freaking party at this godly hour!" thought the poor brunette as she was going to text Shaggy to come over where she was. "Hey…" said an unexpected voice that made Velma jump. Velma looked at the person who said "Hey" and she nearly gasp, blinking several times. "…Josh Peck? What are you even doing here?" said Velma very surprise to see that the hottest guy was even talking to her. Josh wore a blue button-down shirt with blue jeans and aqua-blue Nikes shoes, he smiled as he said, "Nothing just came to see who be here at the party…You seem sad, how come?" Velma pushed up her glasses to her eyes and looked at Shaggy from far away distance. "Oh I'm just bored that's all…" lied Velma. Josh nod, "This monster is a classic, right?" Josh looked at the monster that was behind the glass. Velma looked at the monster and remembered, "Yeah he is a classic alright, that's Charlie the Haunted Robot." Josh chuckled, "I knew it, but he does give me the chills down the spine… Especially The Ghost Clown." Velma looked at Josh and nod, "Oh my gosh, I hate that monster he scares the heck out of me!" Josh faced Velma. "Me too! I have a phobia about clowns" said Josh, "Me too! I hate clowns ever since I was a kid…" said Velma cheerfully. They notice that they were looking at each for far too long, right away they looked back to the monster, "You know we really have in common…" said Josh. "I know, we should hang out more often…Well, if you want?" blushed Velma as she looked down. Josh faced her again and nod, "Yeah, sure. What's your number?" said Josh. Velma faced Josh and she told him her number, Josh smiled as he saved the number. "Cool. Maybe you want to…go out some time?" said Josh putting his hands in his pocket. Velma grin and nod, "Yeah, anytime…" Josh looked down also Velma. "Velma! Check this out!" said Shaggy from far-away distance. Velma looked at Shaggy and back at Josh, "Oh well, I'll text you later or you…"said Velma, Josh sigh and said, "It was nice meeting you, Velma" Velma grinned again and said, "You too, Josh" as they left their separate ways.

_For a month or two we talked in the phone or mostly text each other every day that is when Josh finally asked me out one night…_

Velma was in her bedroom, she had barely got out of the shower and she was on her pajamas; ready to go to sleep until her phone vibrated on the night-stand by her lamp. Velma got her phone and smiled, "Hey, What are you doing?" It was a text message from Josh. Velma started typing, "Just got out of the shower, What about you?" Velma turned on her T.V. and the show, "Family Guy" was on. The phone vibrated again moments later, "Just got here in Coolsville, May I ask you something?" Velma eyes went wide feeling very surprised, "Wait, What? You're in Coolsville? Stop joking around Josh" Velma felt butterflies to see her phone vibrated just when some seconds ago Velma sent Josh a text message. "No, I'm not joking. I'm really in Coolsville, May I now ask you something?" Velma couldn't believe Josh was in Coolsville, but she let the subject go so she wouldn't annoy Josh any further. "What is the question?" sent Velma. A minute or two her phone vibrated and she gasp very loudly, "Do you want to go to this place called the Malt Shop, I really want to see you…I miss you" Velma sigh deeply thinking and thinking, "Oh my sweet holy peanut butter! He misses me! What if he likes me…Gosh he is a cutie…But I love Shaggy. I never thought that Josh would ever like a girl like me, but maybe he just wants to be my friend…I don't know…" thought Velma as she put her finger in her lower lip looking at the text message over and over, finally she put "Yes".

(Flash-Back End)

"Wow. You're so lucky to have a guy like him!" said Daphne. "Yeah, but I like…" Velma was quiet; she didn't want to spill the beans about her having a major crush on two guys. Daphne gasp and she made her hand look like a gun and she put her gun-looking-hand on the side of her head as she pretend to shoot herself and die. "Oh snap! You like my Freddie?" said Daphne feeling a little bit more jealous. Velma shrug, "No…Fred is yours, besides he is too cute for me." Daphne sighed in relief and yet again she gasped again, "You like Shaggy?!" Velma blushed more than ever, "Well, yes…But I know he never like a girl like me. I mean, look at me! Every time after we solve a mystery or we go to a premiere or something, all the girls flirt with him…And their all pretty." Velma frowned at this, Daphne sigh and shrug wishing she can too spill the beans that Shaggy not only likes her but **Loves** her. Daphne had knew about this because she was very good friends with both Shaggy and Velma, she felt bad that she couldn't say that Shaggy likes Velma and Velma likes Shaggy back; but Daphne doesn't want to be the bad one and to be in the middle of all of this, even though she was in the middle between Shaggy and Velma friendship. Daphne looked back at Velma and with her finger she pushed Velma head lightly up from the bottom of her chin so that Velma's eyes be looking at Daphne, "Velma you are pretty and the most intelligent person I've ever met." Velma made a half smile and she nod, "Thanks for your compliment…" Daphne smiled happily getting up and going to the door. "Well, it's getting late and I'm getting tired. Good night, Velma" Velma waved at Daphne as the red-head left out the room. Velma sighed and she lay back on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I like Josh…Also I like Shaggy…Gosh, What I'm going to do?" thought Velma.


End file.
